The Boy Next Door
by Lili-Loves-You
Summary: Bella returns from a school trip to the states to find that the old abandoned house next door is now refurbished occupied by the Cullen family. She is eager to meet them, but what will it lead to? ALL HUMAN. My first fanfic, will hopefully be better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy Next Door**

**Okay, so this is my first EVER story and I honestly don't know where it will lead to, so you may have to bear with me on this. Nevertheless, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have, never will…**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

I looked out of the foggy airport window at the beautiful city of New York for what would be the last time. Soon, I would be boarding the plane for a delightful 7 hour flight back to the small town of High Legh, Manchester. The place I call home.

Not that I didn't love that quaint little village, but I really did not want to leave New York. We had come for a school trip with the history department. It was said to be an 'educational' trip, but really, that was just to appease the parents. Still, I was not looking forward to leaving this city behind. I had never really told anyone, but it was my dream to be on Broadway, and after seeing 'Mama Mia' just a few days earlier, that dream had felt more alive than ever, but leaving just felt like I was running away from the dream.

My phone rang then, pulling me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my rucksack- annoyed at being interrupted- to see that it was my mother. I couldn't imagine why she would be calling, but I answered anyway, eager to see what she had to tell me that just couldn't wait until I got home.

"Yes mother dear?" I greeted her.

"Well aren't you cheerful today?" she chuckled, I listened while she continued.

"Bella, I know you may not have much time to talk, but I just had to tell you this before you got home. You know the house next door?" she asked, piling on the suspense. I wondered where she was going with this; the house next door (although it wasn't even that close, all the houses near us were alienated by wide stretches of fields) had been abandoned years ago, before I was born- and I'm 16 so that really is saying something. It really was in a terrible state and I simply could not fathom where my mum was headed with this.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Someone's moved in! And not just someone, a whole family! There are seven of them Bella!" she said all in one breath. Although I could never understand how that house would ever be suited to live in, I could understand how there were seven of them, as it was more of a mansion than a house.

"Um… wow." I stuttered; unsure of how else to respond.

"I know, and here's the best part: the couple, Carlisle and Esme, have 5 children, all around your age!" she said. I was really quite pleased about this part. I was an only child, and there was no one, and I mean no one, in our area that was even under the age of 25, let alone close to my age.

I said my goodbyes to my mum as I saw my friends approach. I had waited by the gate as they did yet more shopping, something that didn't really interest me.

"Hey Bella, I got you some gum for the plane." my good friend Angela told me as she approached and passed me the gum. I thanked her and we sat down and got ready to board the plane. I zoned out yet again as another of my friends, Jessica, began rambling on animatedly about her most recent purchases. My mind wandered and I began to think about my new neighbours, especially the children, and what they might be like.

**Well, that's the first chapter complete. Please review and tell me what you think. I am sorry its short, but I am pretty busy at the moment, and I hope to update by next weekend at the latest, but hopefully earlier. **

**Bye for now, will write again soon,**

**Lili x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy Next Door- Chapter 2**

**Okay, I promised you an update by the weekend, so here it is! I just want to thank you all for reading this, and also for the follows, favourites and reviews, it means a lot! I'm sure that you want to get started as soon as I do, so I'll make this short, okay… GO!**

**BPOV:**

The plane journey was long. That's all I have to describe it. The films didn't really interest me and there is only so many times you can watch the same episode of _Friends_ before you're reciting the lines along with the cast. I tried to sleep, but that clearly wasn't happening; what with the old lady snoring next to me; the 3-year-old behind me playing the drums on my chair and my brain refusing to stop thinking about my new neighbours.

Once we had landed, then gone through the gruelling inspection that was airport security, and collected our luggage, we were allowed to leave along with our parents. I looked around and found my dad easily, being that he is taller than most people. Therefore, I was surprised to find that stood next to him was a person that seemed to resemble nothing other than a brick wall- he was HUGE! He was tall, at least 6'7", with short (and seemingly curly) dark hair, _lots_ of muscle and a massive grin on his face, that was directed at me. Had I seen correctly? Was this stranger smiling at me? As I got closer, I saw that my mum and dad were joined by 5 other people.

The first was the big friendly giant; as I had now decided he would be called until I knew his name, the second was another male; he was tall, though not as tall as the BFG, with blond hair and a fairly muscular figure. The third and fourth we two girls; the first was small, almost pixie-like, with short black spiky hair and yet another huge grin plastered on her face. The second girl was taller, maybe 5'10", with long flowing blonde hair, my self-esteem instantly took a knock when I looked at her. Now that I thought about it, they were all extremely beautiful, but they all looked pale in comparison when I looked at the fifth and final person.

He was yet again tall and muscular, like the other males, with gorgeous bronze hair, with some golden blonde highlights that seemed to shine even in the light from inside; I couldn't imagine what they would look like in the sunlight. His face was also beautiful, enough that I thought he might be a model, although somehow he seemed as though he would be modest about his looks, so maybe not. When I gazed into his eyes I was lost, they were a piercing green, could eyes even _be_ that green? As I ogled him, he looked over at me, and a small half smile stretched across his features, which made him even more stunning. I knew instantly that I loved that smile, and wanted it to be reserved for me; I didn't want to share it.

I reached them, and my mother grabbed me up into a powerful embrace. I hugged her back, glad to see her, she still said nothing. She passed me to my dad, who also hugged me.

"We missed you kid." He said kindly.

"I missed you too, I had a great time!" I replied.

I glanced at our five guests, who until now had been silently watching our exchange, and then looked at my mum expectantly. She looked back, with a mischievous smile.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to our new neighbours. Their parents are at work today, so couldn't come, but they just couldn't wait to meet you, so I said that they could come along and meet you here." She said, beginning to ramble on. I nodded, letting her continue, and eager to find out the name of this glorious boy, wondering if it did him justice.

"This is Emmett and Jasper," she said gesturing to the first two boys. I now knew that the name of the BFG was 'Emmett', so decided I would refer to him by his real name now, although I quite liked calling him the BFG.

"Alice," she said, pointing to the little pixie-like girl.

"And Rosalie" she continued, pointing to the other girl, the blonde one. I nodded, waiting for her to reveal the name of the last boy, my decided favourite.

"And last but certainly not least," she said smiling a little to herself.

"Edward."

Edward. I liked that. It definitely did him justice. Unique. Not often heard of. It seemed to fit him nicely. But before I could give it any more thought I got a small nudge from my mother, reminding me that I was yet to introduce myself.

"Um… Hi. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you all." I said, smiling at each of them. The big one, Emmett, stepped towards me, and I expected him to shake my hand, but I was very wrong. He grabbed hold of me around the middle and span me round, capturing me in a big bear hug. He placed me back on the floor and I stumbled a little, before falling forward. Used to my clumsiness, I prepared myself for hitting the floor; but before that a set of strong arms enclosed me, putting me back on my feet. I looked up to see bright green eyes looking down at me worryingly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I replied, slightly dazed. I looked down to see that his hands were still on my hips. He looked down when I did, and seemed to notice too; letting me go and stepping away awkwardly. I saw Alice and my mum exchange a knowing look, and briefly wondered what that was about. However, this wonder was quickly replaced by the burning sensation that was on my hips, right where Edwards hands had been. When I looked at him I saw that he was looking down at his hands as if he had the same feeling.

I then looked around to see a smirking Emmett and everyone else staring at me. Luckily, my mum saved me from this uncomfortable moment.

"Right, well I think we'd all better head back and continue this at home." She said smiling. I threw her a grateful glance and we all left, walking towards the door.

I was glad to be home.

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter. I can't believe I wrote over a thousand words! Please review, it really spurs me on to write more. I will definitely have an update by next weekend; maybe even another this weekend, depending on my mood!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lili x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boy Next Door- Chapter 3**

**Sorry it's been so long! I have been unbelievably busy. Anyways, I'm back now! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make so happy!**

**Disclaimer: No owning Twilight for me! All that fun belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV:**

The journey home went far too fast. I needed time to think. What was that strange spark between me and Edward? I couldn't like him? I mean, sure; he seemed amazing, but I barely knew him. The whole family seemed so lovely. I couldn't wait to meet their parents, the really were amazing; to raise five children and still have them so polite.

I rode in the car with my parents. We talked about the trip, and I told them it was great. They just seemed happy to have me back, and I was happy to be back, albeit very tired. I listened to my iPod for most of the journey, that's probably why it went so fast. I always got lost in music.

The Cullens pulled into their huge drive as they pulled into ours, I noticed that Emmett was driving, and noted that he must be at least 17. When they got out of the car, they all made their way over to our house, and I noticed that Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, and Jasper had his arm around Alice. They couldn't be together? They were related, wasn't this wrong on like a trillion different levels? I made a note to ask them later.

I got out of the car as my parents did.

"Come on then guys, let's get inside" my mum instructed. Everyone followed suit, and went into the house.

"Bella, your father and I are going out for a little bit, we'll be home in few hours. You can stay here with everyone and get acquainted. We'll see you later." My mum said quickly whilst heading to the door. I felt a bit angry at her for leaving me in this rather awkward situation, but the Cullens seemed mice enough. This was proved as soon as they left, when Alice ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"I know we are going to be best friends." She whispered, I could hear her smile. I could see Rosalie and Emmett over Alice's shoulder, holding hands. This reminded me of my previous question, so I let it bubble to my lips.

"Um, so, are you guys like, together?" I stuttered awkwardly gesturing to Rosalie ad Emmett as well as Alice and Jasper. Rosalie laughed.

"Yes," she began.

"We are. But it's okay. I mean, we aren't actually related or anything." I looked back at her, confused. Alice explained to me.

"Some of us are related, but it doesn't affect our relationships. Edward and Emmett are my biological brothers, and Carlisle and Esme are our parents. Rosalie and Jasper are actually twins, and Carlisle and Esme adopted them when they were a few months old. Me and Edward are also twins." She explained.

"Wow." I said. It was a lot to take in. it was clear that Emmett was the oldest, which is probably why he was driving before, but they all seemed to be fairly close in age.

"So how old are you all?" I wondered out loud. Emmet was the one to talk this time.

"I'm the oldest." He said proudly.

"I'm 18, and Rose and Jasper are both 17. Edward and Alice are 16. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm 16." I said.

"Cool! That means we might be in the same classes!" Alice yelled, practically jumping up and down.

"Wait, so you're coming to my school?" I said, my mum had never mentioned this.

"Yup, we all are." Edward spoke up this time, shocking me. I had never heard him speak before. His voice was to smooth, like velvet. It sent chills down my spine, and made me think how much of an amazing singer he must be if his voice was that good. I realised that I had been staring at him for way too long. I simply smiled, realising that I wouldn't be able to form words.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked me. I thought for a moment. I wasn't really doing anything. I had just got back, when could I have possibly made plans? They had all been with me the whole time.

"Nothing." I answered. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and a huge grin spread on their faces.

"SLEEPOVER!" They both screamed at the same time.

**Well, there you go. Sorry it was quite short, like I said I'm pretty short on time. I thought I might as well give you something, even if it's short. Please review! I love to know what you think!**

**Promise I will write again soon,**

**Lili x**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, please don't kill me! I promise I have been majorly busy with revision! I will try to update more often from now on, even if it's only short. I don't know how long this entry will be, I guess I'll just write till I get tired. So, here goes…**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

A sleepover. Not really my strong suit. Let's just say that I wasn't looking forward to it whatsoever. In fact, I had never actually been on a sleepover, the idea just didn't appeal to me. I had never really known anybody well enough to be invited on a sleepover, and here I was going on one with some people I had known for all of an hour.

"Okay, first things first. You need to pack a bag. And clothes! I NEED to see your wardrobe! Judging by what you're wearing it is clear that you need help!" Alice said, going into full diva mode. The weird thing was I didn't find what she said offensive, even though I probably should have. Nevertheless, it seemed that my honour was going to be defended anyway.

"I think that Bella looks nice." I knew that velvet voice anywhere. Edward. Had _Edward_ just complimented me? Everyone looked to him including me. A small smile spread across my face. I was flattered. I allowed myself to be flattered because I knew that I _didn't_ look nice. I had on my sweats that were too big for me, my old boots, and a raincoat. Not to mention that my hair screamed 'slept on'.

"Thanks." I muttered, suddenly interested in the dirt spot on my shoe.

"Come on Bella, you need to pack a bag!" Alice urged, Rosalie nodding along.

"Alice I have already packed a bag." I said, glancing at my suitcase that was propped by the door. The boys chuckled, but Alice and Rosalie were not amused.

"Very funny, Bella. Now come on, where is your bedroom?" Rosalie probed.

"Um, it's up the stairs, first door to the right." I told them, the realised that the boys were basically left stranded.

"You guys can go watch TV if you like, or you can play on my dad's X-Box. We have Mario Kart?" I don't know why it came out as a question. But all of their faces instantly lit up. They ran to the lounge and got settled. I looked around to see that Rose and Alice had gone upstairs already, so I made my way up to my room. I walked in to see them both in front of my open wardrobes, with matching horrified expressions.

"Are these ALL the clothes you own?" Alice said, clearly mortified.

"There are a few more things in my suitcase downstairs?" I smiled hopefully, but with no luck.

"We need to take you shopping tomorrow." Rosalie said, looking worried. Meanwhile, Alice was still sifting through, flinging each and every item onto a growing heap on the floor.

"That's it! You're wearing some of Rose's clothes." She said sighing. As she began to walk away, I realised that she had left everything on my floor.

"You're cleaning this up!" I said; surprised by my confidence with these people I had just met.

"Okay…" She sighed, walking back. Rose came walking toward me with my small supply of makeup, and some hair straighteners that I forgot I even had. She sat me down and began brushing my hair out. By this time Alice was done with the clothes and she came too and began decorating my face with my unused products. When they were both finished, they let me look in the mirror and I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised.

My hair seemed to shine more as it hung in neat ringlets down past my shoulders. How did they curl my hair with a straightener? I mean the clue is in the name. _Straight_ener. My skin seemed to glow more and my eyed were delicately lined. My lips were a little pinker, but they had held back on the blush, and I was glad; I did enough of that on my own.

"Well?" Alice said, expectant. I paused, teasing her a little.

"I love it." I pronounced.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie said, and coming from someone like her, that was amazing. We went downstairs, and I fund Emmett raiding the kitchen. I cleared my throat loudly, and he jumped, making us girls chuckle. He turned to me and wolf-whistled. I blushed, and the other two guys turned their heads. Jasper gave me a happy smile and a wave, and Edward's eyed gleamed as he gave me that crooked grin that I adored so much. I smiled back. Our contented stare was soon interrupted though.

"I know! Let's all have a Mario Kart tournament!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Let's do girls against the guys!" Alice squealed back.

"And the winner gets to pick one thing for the loser to do and the loser HAS to do it!" Rosalie said, backing Alice up.

"You're on!" Jasper said, and we all ran back to the lounge, Emmett with the newly acquired cheese puffs. I would have to remember that he clearly ate a LOT.

First, Alice played Jasper, and she won by singing "Look at me I'm Sandra Dee" all the way through, annoying Jasper to no end, accompanied by me and Rose of course. Next, Rosalie played Emmett, and beat him easily. Although me and Alice may or may not have tickled him continuously for the whole game.

Then it was mine and Edward's turn. I was determined to beat him, on my own. I gave Rose and Alice a look that told them not to help me. He got a head start, but I managed to get up behind him by the start of the third lap, and then right before the finish line, I hit him with one of those red spinning things, and I flew past the finish line, a huge grin spreading on my face.

"YES!" Rosalie, Alice and I screamed in unison.

"Jeez Eddie Boy! How'd you lose that? Rose and Ali didn't even help that time!" Emmett said, while Jasper was holding his stomach laughing.

"Okay ladies, so what do we have to do?" Jasper began, cringing slightly.

"Makeover!" Alice screamed, while Jasper groaned. Emmett looked expectantly at Rosalie.

"Hmm… I know! You have to sing me to sleep tonight. Song of my choice!" Rosalie said with an evil grin. Emmett glared at her. It was obvious I was next, that made clear by Edward smirking at me.

"So Bella, what will it be? Your wish is my command."

**Ooh! I wonder what she will make him do? Place your guesses in reviews! **

**Will write again soon,**

**Lili x**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I have exams coming up, so I'm sorry if it's a little irregular. Anyway, you came for the story, not to hear me ramble on, so here we go…**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

Why did he have to look at me with that face? I could literally melt under those eyes, and that adorable smirk that was becoming more devilish every second. I thought for a moment, and then crawled across the little circle that we had created, and whispered in his ear. This was really so that I didn't have to look into his eyes, because I knew that I would lose my train of thought.

"You have to save me from Alice and Rose's shopping trip tomorrow." I whispered. It was really win win. Two birds with one stone. I got out of shopping, and hopefully got more time with Edward, unless he ditched me. That got me worried, would he ditch me? Find someone better to hang out with? What would I do? But my worries were soon erased by the angel himself.

"Well, it seems that Bella will be spending the day with me tomorrow." Edward announced with a strange sense of elation that I didn't understand.

"Nice one Bellsie! You landed yourself a date with Eddie boy." Emmett cheered, slapping me on the back, and nearly knocking me over. Edward blushed slightly, and I could feel that I looked like a tomato.

"It's not a date." I said with conviction, although I so wished that it was.

"And don't call me Eddie." Edward added. I agreed with him there, the nickname Eddie was rather dreadful. As was Bellsie, but I didn't want to go against Emmett.

"It sounds like a date to me." Rosalie said accusingly, and I sunk down, nervous.

"Don't tease them, guys. Come on, let's go and watch a movie." Alice said, and I was grateful for her saving me from interrogation. I was beginning to really like Alice. We all got up, and Alice grabbed my rucksack of sleepover stuff. I had no idea when she had packed it though, or what she had packed for that matter.

"Wait! I haven't asked my parents if I can spend the night yet." I said, stopping in my tracks as we began to leave.

"Don't worry Bellsie, I rang them for you." Emmett said, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled at him, banging my fists against the brick wall he called a back. He had me by just one arm, yet he had amazing grip and there was plenty of room on his mighty shoulder.

"Nope." He chuckled, popping the P.

"I Think I might just keep you up here forever and ever and ever and ever…" he went on. I slumped down against his back, defeated, I saw Edward walking a few metres behind us. I mouthed 'help me' to him desperately.

"You only get one wish." He said, smirking and glancing at Alice and Rosalie.

We got to the house, and Emmett put me down. It was huge, white and beautiful. It also looked much more homely than it used to before anyone lived there. When we got inside, I was astounded by how modern yet traditional all the features were. The boys went to the living room and got settled around the gaming system. Alice, Rose and I went upstairs to 'get ready for the movie'. We all got into our PJ's. Alice was in some dotty cream and lilac ones, Rose in a hot pink nightdress and me in some of Rose's dark blue pyjamas. Alice and Rose touched up their hair and make-up, while I watched. They both turned and looked at me with a loving expression and brushed my hair through once again. When they were done, they smiled, pleased with their job, and we made our way downstairs.

And there, sat on the coffee table was the DVD case for 'Nightmare on Elm Street'.

You have got to be kidding me.

**Right, well that's it for now, sorry it's short. I might even start writing the next chapter right now. I'm in the mood, albeit tired. Please review! It means sooo much!**

**Will write again soon,**

**Lili x**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Okay, I'm actually pretty proud of myself for updating in less than a week. However, I should be writing an essay right now, so that kind of kills it… oh well! Here we go!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV:**

_Previously:_

_And there, sat on the coffee table was the DVD case for 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. _

_You have got to be kidding me._

I stopped in my tracks, staring at the case on the table with a look of worry.

"So, you excited Bellsie?" Emmett asked, shoving a bowl of popcorn in my arms as he went back to the kitchen. I just stood saying nothing. I was _awful_ with scary films. I had once watched _'Freddy vs. Jason'_ with my cousin and I didn't sleep for a week. It was just my luck that this had the exact same character that had terrified me the last times.

"It'll be fine." Edward whispered to me as he put his hands on my shoulders. I felt that same electric sensation when he touched me. He asked if I wanted to sit next to him, and the little voice in my head was screaming 'YES! YES! YES!' but I just couldn't seem to get my lips to move while he was still touching me, so I just nodded slowly.

He gave my shoulders one last squeeze, and I couldn't help think how good of a masseuse he would be. He followed Emmett into the kitchen, and then Jasper got up from the couch, gave me a reassuring smile and went with him. I went over to the large couch and took Jaspers previous seat next to Alice.

"What was that?" Rose asked, leaning over Alice.

"What was what?" I asked, genuinely bewildered.

"That little massage he gave you." Alice cut in, clearly having also noticed mine and Edward's exchange.

"It was _not_ a massage. He was just comforting me. I hate scary films." I told the honestly.

"Well you're in the wrong house. All the guys love them." Rosalie told me, cringing.

"You don't like them either?" I asked her.

"No not really, Alice loves them though." She said while Alice grinned madly, proving her point. The guys came back then, all with armfuls of food, Emmett with the most of course. They put everything down on the table, and Alice ran to put the DVD in while Jasper went to turn off the lights. It was dark outside. Great. That meant no light whatsoever. Edward sat down on the loveseat and patted me over. I walked to him and sat on the arm of the chair, but he wasted no time in pulling me onto his lap. Alice and Rose sat down on the massive couch next to Jasper and Emmett, all smirking at me. I went bright red, causing Edward to chuckle.

Some random movie trailers began, and I was grateful for their help in stalling, until Alice quickly skipped them all. Of course, being me I screamed within the first five minutes. It wasn't a little scream. I actually felt Edward jump underneath me just from the sheer volume of it. And the screams didn't end there. Rosalie screamed as well, but not as half as much as I did. Emmett and Jasper laughed quietly each time I jumped; and everyone, including me, laughed when I jumped so hard that I knocked the popcorn off my lap and all over Edward.

The most embarrassing part was when, out of impulse, I put my head into Edwards's chest to hide my scream, and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't care. I loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for the rest of the film, and when it was over, I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That was hilarious!" Emmett said when the closing credits came on.

"I am _never_ watching another scary film again." I said, trying to sound firm, but it didn't work.

"I'll go get _Friends_." Emmett said, walking up the stairs, presumably to his bedroom.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's mostly for Rose, and now you I guess. It helps to calm down. Also, Emmett loves _Friends_." Jasper told me.

"Oh, that makes sense. I love _Friends_ as well. I have every episode at home." I blushed, embarrassed at them now knowing of my strange addiction. But it seemed that I want the only one.

"Me too!" Emmett yelled, bounding down the stairs, whilst cradling the entire box set. He put a random disc in. We all laughed almost constantly, and Edward's arms stayed around me, which I wasn't complaining about. We watched about 4 episodes, before Alice's eyes suddenly glowed with delight and she screamed "MAKEOVER!"

So, she did her makeover on Jasper, while he was extremely patient. He actually looked really good. She just stood there grinning and his neatly tousled hair, stylish outfit and _very_ light layer of make-up. Edward and Emmett teased him about the make-up, whilst Rose and I just laughed.

"My turn!" Rosalie said, grabbing Emmett by the hand. We all followed, and Rosalie lay on her bed and Emmett sat by her feet. We all stood by the door observing. Rose got her phone and began searching something, then passed it to Emmett, and what he burst out with made us all roar with laughter.

"_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone"_

When he was finished, he looked up with an expression of a sulky toddler, although he really seemed to get into it. After we had finished laughing at him, and telling Rose what a good song choice she had made, we all decided that we should go to bed, so the girls stayed in Rose's room, and the boys went to Emmett's room.

"So what was all the Eddie cuddling about?" Alice asked me as soon as we were alone. Both her and Rose leaned in waiting for my answer.

"We weren't cuddling!" I said, embarrassed.

"Whatever, so do you like him?" Rosalie probed.

"I… um… what?" I stuttered. They'd got me, and they knew it.

"You DO like him!" Alice nearly screamed.

"Shh!" I cautioned.

"He'll hear you!" I worried.

"So you do?" Alice continued.

"I barely know him; I can't really _like him _like him. At least not yet." I said, shuffling in my seat.

"Okay, but when you do realize it, you have to promise that we will be the first to know." Rosalie said.

"I promise."

To my delight, the discussion ended there and we all went to sleep. I woke in the night and was really thirsty, so decided to just make my way down to the kitchen after many failed attempts to wake Alice and Rose. I looked at the clock. It was around 3:30am. I was quite nervous walking around the dark house on my own, especially after watching that film. So I began to sing as I walked to the kitchen. I knew that the noise would help me be less nervous.

"So many things  
To do and say  
But I can't seem  
To find my way  
But I wanna know how  
I know  
I'm meant  
For something else  
But first  
I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how

Oh, why do  
I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings  
To carry me that far?

I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me"

I got this far, with my cup of water in hand, when I heard someone behind me, and stopped singing.

"Wow, you have a remarkable voice."

I turned around, surprised to see a familiar face marvelling me.

PLEASE REVIEW! It means soo much to me! xxx

Will write again soon,

Lili x


	7. Chapter 7

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I am really sorry, please don't hate me! I know it's been ages but I have been super busy and stressed with exams, which are coming soon so I can't really predict when chapters will be here **** I also just want to thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Each and every one makes me smile, so please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV:**

_Previously: I got this far, with my cup of water in hand, when I heard someone behind me, and stopped singing._

"_Wow, you have a remarkable voice."_

_I turned around, surprised to see a familiar face marvelling me._

I was speechless. Just staring at him like a complete idiot, with my mouth hanging open just waiting to catch flies. My mind was screaming at me to say something but I was just too controlled by shock.

"Um, thanks." I spluttered out, looking frantically around the room for some way of escape. This was so embarrassing; he was obviously just saying that to be nice. I looked at the door, just planning to leave and go back upstairs.

"You're not leaving." He said, but in a very none threatening way, with that adorable crooked smile that I loved. He told me to come with him, but really gave me no choice as he strode past me and grabbed my hand, leaving me to stumble along behind him. We continued out of the kitchen and through the lounge, finally going through another door into a fairly large room (though all of them were), with a magnificent grand piano in the centre.

"Wow." I breathed, astonished. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I love to play. I feel like I can just get away from everything." I felt like he was really opening up to me, and I felt honoured that he trusted me so much after such a short space of time.

Edward let go of my hand and went to sit on the bench. I continued to stare at the glorious instrument, and almost didn't notice when he waved me over. I went to sit down on the bench next to him, while he riffled through a box next to the piano, full of paper.

He pulled out a few sheets that were particularly scruffy, that's when I realised it was sheet music. He was going to play for me. I suddenly didn't want to go back to bed anymore. I couldn't wait to hear him play. I read the top of the sheet: "Faithfully"- Journey. I smiled as a read the title, I loved this song.

"Do you know this song?" he asked as I eyed the sheet music.

"Yeah. It's one of my favourites actually." I admitted sheepishly.

"Me too." He said with a breath-taking smile. "Sing it with me?" he asked. Without permission, my head nodded. I wanted to sing with him, but I didn't know if I would be able to muster up the courage to actually do it. I felt comfortable though, like we were in our own precious little bubble in front of the piano.

He smiled and set the music on top of the piano. He began to play, and I closed my eyes for a second as I took in the familiar notes. He was amazing. Truly amazing, and all too soon the notes were interrupted. I didn't mind though, as it was now a voice of an angel I could hear, floating into my ears. I opened my eyes to see that the voice belonged to Edward. He was incredible. His smooth velvet voice sounded amazing when he sung, just as I thought it would. He nodded at me to join in, apparently not needing to look at the piano and still not miss a note. I closed my eyes and began singing, knowing the lyrics off by heart.

[**Edward**, _Bella_, _**Both**_]

**Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
**  
_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
__**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be**_  
**Oh Girl  
You stand by me**  
_**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully**_

_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world  
__**We all need the clowns to make us smile **__  
_  
_Through space and time  
__**Always another show**_  
_**Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
**_**Oh girl  
You stand by me**  
_**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
**_**Faithfully**  
_I'm still yours_  
_I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
__**Faithfully**_

We reached the end, and Edward played the last note. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see him looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face, but he quickly covered it, and smiled. He then looked past me to the door and chuckled. I turned and saw Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett stood at the door, all with huge smirks on their faces that showed no sign of fading. However I was proved wrong when Alice walked over with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, that was amazing and all, but why was 4:00 am the right time to be doing this?" She said laughing. I blushed from the compliment and stood up to explain, but apparently that wasn't necessary.

"Bella came down to get a drink, and must have been singing to herself, which woke me up." Edward explained.

"That doesn't explain the little duet you had going on down here…" Emmett pointed out.

"I was showing her the music room." Edward said defensively.

"Sure you were." Rosalie said smiling, and coming to grab my hand as we followed Alice upstairs. We reached Rose's bedroom and went inside, where the interrogation began.

"What was _that_?" Rose started, whilst she and Alice got settled on my makeshift bed. I sat down in front of them.

"Nothing, he was just showing me the piano." I said, shuffling about nervously.

"Oh come on, Bella! Don't give us that crap." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you two were having quite the moment until Edward noticed us." Alice said accusingly.

"It really was nothing." I said, trying to convince both them and myself.

"We'll see." Rose said and they both smiled. We all went to sleep then, and I woke up tired but excited to spend the day with Edward; he already felt like a best friend.

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but I will try and update more often from now on! And PLEASE REVIEW, it means so much, even if it's not positive, I still love to get constructive criticism **

**Lots of love,**

**Lili x**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm actually pretty proud of how soon I've updated considering how busy I've been. I can't believe that I have made it to chapter 8, and don't worry, there should be much more drama coming up soon! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and an extra thanks to those who have reviewed, followed or favourited.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV:**

_Previously:_

"_Yeah, you two were having quite the moment until Edward noticed us." Alice said accusingly. _

"_It really was nothing." I said, trying to convince both them and myself. _

"_We'll see." Rose said and they both smiled. We all went to sleep then, and I woke up tired but excited to spend the day with Edward; he already felt like a best friend. _

I was awake before Rose and Alice were. I looked at the clock on Rose's nightstand, which told me it was a little past 9:00am. I wondered for a minute what to do, but decided to go downstairs when I smelt bacon frying and could hear Emmett's booming voice drifting up the stairs. When I came into the kitchen I saw that Edward and Jasper were sat together at two of the breakfast chairs facing away from me; but Emmett turned to me and beamed.

"Bellsies here!" he yelled as he rushed to me and grabbed me into a bear hug. I saw Edward and Jasper smiling at me over Emmett's huge shoulder. I could only grimace back at the pain of being squished against Emmett's chest. After Emmett had put me down, we all ate breakfast; Rosalie and Alice joining us soon after.

We all went to get ready after light conversation over breakfast; I was delighted that Rose and Alice only kept me captive for 15 minutes to 'get me ready'. I wore some of Rosalie's clothes; some dark blue jeans, a flowery white t shirt and (to my dismay), a pair of black ballet pumps. Rosalie and Alice left to go shopping, and Emmett and Jasper decided to spend the day at the gym, leaving me and Edward alone.

"So, you ready?" He asked me.

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise, but you might get cold. Do you have a jacket?" I shook my head no.

"Wait there." He said and I complied, watching him sprint upstairs, coming down seconds later and carrying a navy blue hoodie. It looked soft and cosy. On the front seemed to be a school logo, and the back had CULLEN written in block letters in white.

"It was the leavers' hoodie we got given from my old school. I love this hoodie." He said, smiling from the memories. He passed it to me and I slipped it on, breathing deeply his scent that now swirled around me. He smelt amazing; there was definitely a hint of cinnamon there. I had to regain myself before he realised what I was doing.

"Err, Bella?" he asked. I loved him my name sounded coming from him.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to change your shoes too. Those might not be suitable." He said sheepishly. I smiled at that and immediately kicked them off. He let me get my favourite converse from my house, and then we went back to his house where he picked up a picnic basket from the kitchen. I don't even know when he had packed it. He then looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Do you know any good picnic areas? We just moved here. There was a great meadow we could have gone to near our old house. Is there anything round here?" he explained.

"Well, I've never found anything, but I guess I never really looked that hard." I admitted.

"Well, we'd better get looking then." He said, heading for the back door with the basket in his arms. I followed him out, and we walked together in a peaceful silence across his back lawn. That was the thing with Edward, the silences we shared weren't awkward as they would be with most other people; they were nice. I saw that their garden, like ours, had no fence and just lead straight into the woods if you walked far enough.

"What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked as we got to the edge of the woods; he turned to look at me and I looked back.

"Green" I blurted out before thinking about it, and then blushed and looked down.

"Why green?" he asked, looking rather perplexed. I figured I might as well tell him, I was never a good liar, my God awful blush always gave me away.

"It's the colour of your eyes." I admitted, not looking up, although I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Ugh, don't be so big-headed!" I huffed, stalking ahead a few paces, I wasn't going to risk running as I would most likely fall. He caught up easily and grabbed my arm, pulling me gently to a halt.

"My favourite colour used to be green as well," he began, and I pulled a face at his odd use of the past tense.

"Now it's brown." He whispered, his breath caressing me; which was a thousand times better than the smell from the hoodie. I was momentarily dazed; he was dazzling me with that crooked smile, so I tore my eyes away from his face to avoid embarrassment. The fact that my eyes were brown kept flashing through my head, but I continued to push this thought away, he couldn't have meant that brown was now his favourite colour for that reason? It had to be a coincidence.

We kept walking and he continued his game of 20 questions; he asked me about each of the many broken bones I had suffered throughout my life due to my clumsiness, about my friends, and boyfriends (or lack thereof), which surprised him. When I asked him about his love life he was surprisingly shady, but I didn't push it; I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Our game was cut short when I saw an opening of the woods ahead. We had veered off the path some time back, and had been walking for about 10 minutes. The opening presented us with a meadow, to which we both smiled; proud of our finding.

"I think we've found our meadow." He said, still smiling. I liked the sound of _our _meadow a little more than I should. We walked to the centre and Edward put the basket down. He then delved inside and pulled out a large picnic blanket, which we sat down on.

Edward pulled out his iPod and a wireless dock. He set them down and put the iPod on shuffle, while proceeding to lay out a rather large array of food. I was impressed with his taste in music, and smiled to myself as the lyrics to "Somewhere only we know" played gently. It was shocking how fitting the lyrics were, as the meadow was now our "somewhere only we know":

"And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know"

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for today. I really am sorry about the times I am making you wait, I know it's not fair, but do not fear! I come bearing good news! In about a week and a half, all of my exams will be over and then I'm all yours! Thanks again to all those who have followed, favourited, reviewed and just read this story! Please review, it motivates me more than you can understand to hear what you think. Okay, enough from me :P**

**Will write again SOON,**

**Lili x**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I know I took WAY too long, which it completely unforgivable **** but straight after my exams I went on holiday with my family and I haven't been back long. But the good news is that for the rest of the summer the updates should be much more frequent! Promise! I also want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed and favourited! It really does mean the world 3**

**Chapter 9:**

**BPOV:**

_Previously:_

_Edward pulled out his iPod and a wireless dock. He set them down and put the iPod on shuffle, while proceeding to lay out a rather large array of food. I was impressed with his taste in music, and smiled to myself as the lyrics to "Somewhere only we know" played gently. It was shocking how fitting the lyrics were, as the meadow was now our "somewhere only we know":_

"_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know"_

We sat for hours in our meadow, talking about everything from childhood pets to our impossible dreams, I told Edward that I had always dreamed of being a singer, but was always too shy to tell anyone.

"Bella!" he said disapprovingly. "That is _not_ an impossible dream! You have an amazing voice!"

"Chill, Edward, its fine, really. I don't mind just singing to my shower. It's easier that way." I said, but couldn't quite hide the sadness in my voice.

"What's easier?" he asked, looking slightly perplexed.

"Well, you know, I'm a pretty shy person. I wouldn't really like the idea of performing in huge crowds. I just don't have the confidence…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. We slipped into a silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward. That was the thing with Edward, it was never awkward. We could talk about anything and it was just… easy.

We packed up and left the meadow at around 4:00, and I was surprised how long we'd been gone. Oh well, they say time flies when you're having fun, but I could easily adapt that to 'time flies when you're with Edward.' When we got back, we walked to the front door of the magnificent Cullen house. Edward turned to me.

"I really like you Bella." He smiled a warm smile, which I willingly returned.

"Me too, I mean I've only known you a day and your already like my best friend." I told him. It was hard to tell, but it seemed as though he was a bit put out by what I said, but I couldn't see why.

As soon as we walked through the doors, I was grabbed by Alice and Rose (who had clearly been listening from behind the door) and pulled into the kitchen, I shouted a quick bye to Edward and then they closed the door.

"Bellaaa" Alice whined. She and Rose looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked, completely bemused.

"Edward just told you straight out that he likes you, and you go and put him straight in the friend zone. We thought you liked him." Alice explained.

"The what?" I asked, still confused.

"The friend zone." Rosalie clarified. "It is the point in a relationship where one does not consider the other a 'viable sexual candidate'" she said adding the air quotes "therefore meaning that you two don't have any chance of a relationship, because he thinks that you don't think of him that way." She explained.

I tried to wrap my head around it. I never even _knew_ about the 'friend zone', although now that I had been talked though it, it made perfect sense. Friendship hardly ever developed into a relationship without one of the people being extremely brave, and that was clearly not happening, well not on my part anyway.

"Oops." I mumbled pitifully. Rose and Alice looked at me sadly.

"It'll be okay Bella, if it's meant to be, then it'll happen. I mean, come on, you've only known the guy for what? A day?" Alice explained, with a kind hug. I was really starting to like Alice; she was so understanding, with just the right amount of firmness to go with it, and put me straight where necessary.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Alice. There's no use in moping now." I concluded.

"Besides, we all need to get ready for school tomorrow!" Rosalie chirped in. I had forgotten about that. Today was Sunday. That of course meant that school was starting again tomorrow. Only this time the Cullens would be joining me.

**EPOV:**

All day. All day I had spent working up the courage to tell Bella that I liked her. Her telling me that I was fast becoming her best friend was like a fucking punch in the gut. I went straight upstairs and told Emmett and Jasper of what had happened.

"Well, it's a damn good job that you didn't like her dude, cause you have just been FRIEND ZONED." Emmett told me. I looked down and chuckled slightly. Jasper looked at me quizzically.

"You _do_ like her, don't you?" he asked. I shrugged. That was the problem with Jasper; he was so intuitive; you couldn't hide anything. He always seemed to know how I really felt.

"I don't know, Jazz, I mean I barely know her, I just feel this weird connection, like she's tied to me. But it doesn't matter now. Like she said, we're _friends_." I sneered the word that I now loathed when it came to Bella.

"Okay, I know what we need to do." Emmett announced, getting a discreet nod from Jasper. "You need to make her jealous. And there's only one sure-fire way to do that. We need to get Eddie boy a girlfriend." Emmett said smiling, and I frowned at him.

"No." I said, trying to sound firm, but apparently failing.

"Come on, little bro," Jasper said reassuringly. "How long has it been since you felt this way about a girl? Since-"

"Do _not _speak her name. And I feel nothing for her. _Never_ compare her to Bella." I was fuming. Just the thought of her made me grit my teeth. But Emmett was right, as cruel as it seemed, seeing me with another girl may just make Bella jealous to the point that she might start seeing me differently.

"When do we start?" I asked, a mischievous smirk growing across my face.

"That's the spirit!" Emmett yelled.

"We can start at school tomorrow." Jasper clarified, and so operation get Bella began.

That's right! A little snippet of Edwards's point of view just thrown in there! I just thought why not?! So who do you think Edwards potential girlfriends could be? And how will Bella react? And what do you think about Edwards's mystery past? So many questions! Write your guesses in reviews!

Will write again soon,

Lili x


	10. Chapter 10

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm back again! I'm starting to get really excited about this story cause things are finally heating up! Anyways, you don't want to listen to me so I'll stop rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Previously (EPOV):_

"_When do we start?" I asked, a mischievous smirk growing across my face._

"_That's the spirit!" Emmett yelled._

"_We can start at school tomorrow." Jasper clarified, and so operation get Bella began._

**BPOV:**

I awoke early on Monday morning, so I spent a bit longer getting ready than I normally would have; carefully washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, then carefully putting on some mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop while my hair dried in its natural curls. Just as I was choosing what to wear, Alice and Rosalie came charging into my room.

"Morning, Bella!" Alice cheered. That girl was _way_ too perky in the morning. I greeted them whilst tightening my robe.

"Err… How did you guys get in here?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your mum let us in." Rosalie told me. "We're here to get you ready."

"Believe it or not, I've managed all by myself for sixteen years." I told them.

"And look where that got you…" Alice joked as she walked over to my wardrobes. I followed her with Rose, both of us laughing at Alice. She picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, flat ballet slippers in a light brown colour and a blouse the same shade as the shoes. I went into my bathroom to change and thanked Alice for being my stylist for the day.

"You can ride with us to school, Bella." Rose said as we headed downstairs "You need to show us where it is anyway." She continued, winking at me. I told my mum on our way out that I wouldn't need a lift, and then we walked to the Cullen's house, where a huge jeep was waiting outside. I looked hesitantly at Alice, and she just shrugged.

"Emmett's the only one who can drive until Rose or Jazz passes their test." She told me.

"Bellsie!" Emmett yelled as we approached. "Glad you decided to join us. It looks like we'll have to make some changes to the seating arrangements though." He said, winking at me. I watched as Rose climbed into the passenger seat, and Jasper, Edward and Alice all piled into the back. Emmett walked with me to the open door where Edward had just gotten in.

I could see that Jasper was sat on the far side, with Alice in the middle, and Edward sat closest to me next to the door, all talking to each other. I couldn't see any more available seats, but before I could ask, Emmett had scooped me up and thrown me into the car. I squealed and landed with a thump, right onto Edward's lap!

I began to topple over towards Alice from the momentum, but Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me back over. I was sat on Edward Cullen's lap with him holding my hips. Oh. My. God. I looked at Alice in panic, meanwhile, Emmett yelled from the front.

"Are we all comfortable?"

"Yep!" Alice answered, gaining a disbelieving expression from both me and Edward. Edward kept his arms around me like a seatbelt, which I continued to tell myself was only for my safety, no matter how much I enjoyed it. Despite the awkwardness, we all fell into a comfortable conversation, with me occasionally giving Emmett new directions. The journey only took around 10 minutes; Emmett drove surprisingly fast for a new driver.

We arrived at school and I hopped down, luckily we were early, so there weren't many people to stare. I took the Cullen's to reception, where they were all given their timetables. Jasper, Emmett and Rose went off together, whilst me, Alice and Edward went to form class together, as they were both in my form. We sat on a row together at the back. After form, I went to Spanish with Alice; where ironically, the Spanish inquisition began.

"So, did you like your new seat?" Alice asked me. I feigned innocence, looking at her with a bemused expression, although my blush gave me away instantly.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Bella. You seemed to thoroughly enjoy that car journey." She said, smirking.

"I _may_ have enjoyed it a little." I admitted, looking down at the table.

"Well, good, because it looks like it's going to become routine for the foreseeable future. Well, at least until Jasper or Rose gets their license." She explained. We stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson. By lunch, the stares were getting out of control. Almost everyone in the school was talking about the Cullen's, and most were wondering how I knew them so well after less than a day.

I walked into the lunch hall with Alice, seeing that Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were already sat at a table in the corner. We got our food and went to join them. I noticed that Edward wasn't here yet, but as I looked around, my heart dropped at what I saw.

Edward walked into the lunch hall, making me smile. But that smile fell right off my face when I saw what he was holding; or more so, _who_ he was holding. His hand was tightly clasped to the hand of Tanya Denali: the number one slut of the school. My jaw dropped. I looked around the table, to see that Alice and Rose had the same expression. However, I was confused to see that Emmett and Jasper were smiling at Edward, I even saw Emmett wink at him! What was going on?

It couldn't be true. I was in shock. Tanya Denali. Of all the people he could choose to date, he just _had _to choose her. I mean, not only did I hate her, but she was just no good for him. He deserved so much better. To make matters worse, they were headed for our table. I glared at Tanya as she glared at me.

"Hey Bella! I see you've met the Cullen's as well." Said the wicked witch of the west, with a false smile.

I smiled back, "Yes, in fact, _I _met them on Saturday, they've moved in next door to me." I added a cocky smirk; something I don't normally do. What was I doing? Why was I even so bothered? I don't know why, but I couldn't stand seeing her with him, I excused myself; Alice and Rosalie coming with me.

"It seems _someone_ has a little green monster on their shoulder." Rose said with a smirk as we were walking away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh come _on_, Bella, you were so totally jealous in there! You were glaring daggers at her!" Alice said.

"Okay, fine!" I may have been a _little_ jealous." I allowed.

"It's okay, Bella, a little jealousy can be good. We just need to make sure that you aren't the one feeling it." Rose said, whilst Alice nodded along.

"She's right." Alice confirmed. "It's time for operation make Edward jealous."

* * *

**Well, there you go. That's it for today. Review for an EPOV on the whole Tanya scenario and how the hell it happened! Thanks for reading!**

**Write again soon,**

**Lili x**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**That's right! I'm back! I'm so glad that this story is finally heating up! Anyways, thanks for reading, following, reviewing and all that jazz! Here we go, an EPOV as promised **

**Chapter 11:**

_Previously (BPOV):_

"_Okay, fine!" I may have been a little jealous." I allowed._

"_It's okay, Bella, a little jealousy can be good. We just need to make sure that you aren't the one feeling it." Rose said, whilst Alice nodded along._

"_She's right." Alice confirmed. "It's time for operation make Edward jealous."_

* * *

**EPOV:**

The car journey was beyond awkward, after Bella was plonked onto my lap, I just didn't know what to do! I had to spend the entire journey thinking about my grandparents so I wouldn't give away just how happy I was about her 'new seat'. I tried my hardest to contribute to the conversation, but I was just too fucking happy about the fact that Bella was sat on my lap with my arms around her.

When we got to school, Emmett gave me a pointed look, reminding me of the plan. I had form with Alice and Bella, and we all sat at the back together, except this time she sat next to me, and not _on top of_ me.

I had gotten a _lot_ of attention from girls in my classes. By the time I got to English, I decided that I should use it to my advantage, and so when a girl with strawberry blonde hair approached me, I decided that the sooner the better, and smiled my signature smirk at her. He eyes lit up and she walked faster towards me.

"Hey Edward." She said in a _very_ high pitched voice. Wow. Nasally. Ah well, I'd get over it. Shit. I couldn't remember her name, even though she'd told me enough times today (and been ignored by me). She was waiting. What was it? Tina? Talia? I'd go with that.

"Hey, Talia, was it?" I asked.

"Close! Tanya." She told me, not swayed by the fact that I'd forgotten her name. Tanya. I'd have to remember that. "So, I was wondering," she continued.

"If you might wanna go out sometime?" she asked with slightly crazed eyes. I figured I had nothing to lose; she seemed the perfect girl to spark Bella's jealousy.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Would you like to eat lunch with my family today?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she squealed. Yes, squealed. I'd never heard that from anyone other than Alice; it was normal for Alice, but when Tanya did it, it really annoyed me. No going back now. It was going to be a long day. After English, where, luckily, I didn't sit next to Tanya, we made our way to lunch. I thought that bringing her to lunch would be a good way to show Emmett and Jasper how well I was doing with the plan. Tanya grabbed my hand in a vice grip as we walked into the lunch hall, so I didn't have much choice other than to hold on.

As I looked over to our table, I saw that Bella, Alice and Rosalie all had their jaws dropped to the ground, so I hoped that Tanya had had the desired effect. I also saw Emmett wink at me as I lead Tanya to our table. We stayed standing next to the table, and I looked at Bella, only to see her glaring at Tanya. I glanced sideways at Tanya to see that she was glaring right back.

Wow. Who knew girls could be so venomous? Looks like I'd picked Bella's worst enemy to make her jealous. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not.

Just then Tanya spoke up.

"Hey Bella! I see you've met the Cullen's as well." She said smiling at Bella, though her smile looked off; forced somehow.

"Yes, in fact, _I _met them on Saturday, they've moved in next door to me." Bella replied with a particularly icy smile, raising her eyebrows slightly. Looks like Bella can stand up for herself; I was impressed, as Tanya seemed pretty menacing from what I'd noticed.

Bella looked down at our clasped hands, seemingly unconsciously, with a thoughtful expression.

"Um... well, I'm gonna go." She said abruptly, and left with Alice and Rosalie. I watched as she walked away. I felt something stomp on my foot, looking down I saw that it was Tanya's heel. I was starting to like her less and less. She looked at me and then looked pointedly at Jasper and Emmett, reminding me that I was yet to introduce her.

"Uh, guys, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Emmett and Jasper, my brothers," I said motioning to them.

"And the two girls that just left with Bella are Rosalie and Alice, my sisters." I told her politely. Conversation flowed, albeit rather awkwardly; I couldn't help but get the sense that Tanya just wasn't our kind of person.

**BPOV:**

"And how the hell am I supposed to make him jealous?" I asked Alice and Rose in the girls' toilets that we'd fled to.

"He seems pretty happy with Tanya." I said.

"Who, that girl he brought to our table?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know her, but I know she's not Edwards's type. I don't know what he sees in her, but I _do_ know that it won't last. Don't worry about her." She told me.

"I still don't see how I'm supposed to make him jealous." I pointed out.

"Easy." Alice said. "He needs to see you with another guy." Hmm. I think she was onto something. Seeing Edward with someone else had certainly had that effect on me, so surely it would do the same for him?

"I have the perfect guy." I said. Alice and Rosalie's eyes lit with excitement, and we left the toilets to head to class.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Who do you think the mystery guy is? **

**Will write again soon,**

**Lili x**


End file.
